1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an absorbent structure including a liquid absorbent layer, a liquid storage layer and a liquid distribution layer using cellulose fibers and preferably super absorbent polymer particles, abbreviated as SAP particles. The super absorbent polymer can also be provided in another form, for example, through a fiber structure. Preferably, the absorbent structure is mostly made from cellulose fibers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Air laid products using cellulose and super absorbent polymer particles have been known for years and are used as a layer material in hygiene products, medical products and industrial products.
For example, WO00/74620 describes a uniform absorbent structure using air laid material, cellulose fibers and binders, preferably based on latex and/or polyolefin containing bi-component fibers, wherein the structure includes a liquid absorbent layer, a liquid storage layer and a liquid distribution layer with a respective pore structure, wherein the mean pore size of each layer decreases with a gradient in a direction from the absorbent layer to the distribution layer.
In the products known so far, a capillary effect is used for transporting liquids in which the capillary effect is generated through a selection of the pore structure in order to move the liquid in a controlled manner into a storage position and to reduce undesirable back wetting effects which can occur through run out of liquid from a liquid absorbent layer into a liquid distribution layer and beyond, for example onto the skin of a carrier of a hygiene product.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a product available through which back wetting effects of this type can be prevented and simultaneously a very efficient use of the absorption power of super absorbent components is provided.